


WardenSmash

by alderberry



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Mash Up, Multi-Warden, Other, almost...dare I say... too many elves, and everyone lives happily ever after, because fuck you that's why, nonsense you take that back Alder. There can never be too many elves, three wardens, when three friends smoosh their worlds together we get so many elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderberry/pseuds/alderberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we kept all three of our wardens. Magic happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WardenSmash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RittaPokie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/gifts), [HeroMaggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/gifts).



Nola was dead… Nelaros was dead… Shianni was injured and abused and wanting to go home. Eaevan was covered in blood, very little of it hers with a face set into a glare that could have been carved from stone. Bryony couldn’t help but stare in awe. Looking down at themselves they realized they weren’t in any cleaner of a state. A realization that made their stomach churn.  
“Eavey?” they felt themselves say hearing their voice detached and far away.  
Eavan’s attention snaps away from the man lying on the ground, barely recognizable beneath the wounds inflicted, her face softening almost instantly as she looked to Bryony.  
“Bry? Are you okay – you’re not hurt are you?” Eavan asks the concern in her voice full of sincerity.  
“I...I think I’m going to be sick.” Bryony says at they stared down at the Vaughan – or what was left of him – their voice barely above a whisper for fear that putting more effort into speaking would indeed cause them to lose the contents of their stomach.  
“well if you are, make sure to puke on this asshole.” Eavan says, giving the body a kick for emphasis.  
“We need to go, soon. As in now.” Soris’ voice cuts in.  
“Please,” Bryony whimpers between deep breaths tears pooling in their eyes “can we?”  
Eavan nods while she dredges up a ball of phlegm to expel pointedly onto Vaughan’s corpse and giving it a swift kick where his genitals should have been.  
“All right. Let’s go.”  
They stole across the city – back-alleys and dead streets hiding whenever someone came into view – a group of bloodied elves were not something that would be ignored if noticed. Bryony was shaking by the time they made it back to the alienage. Quickly they made their way to Eavan’s home stripping off the bloodied clothing and waiting for the response from the human’s that was sure to come.  
\--  
They stood before the guards – Hahren Valendrian, the Grey Warden, Eavan, and Bryony clinging to Soris who had significantly warmed up to the strange little elf during the last couple of hours of rescue and bloodshed.  
“The arl’s son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names, and I need them now!” The guard orders.  
Bryony held their breath, they couldn’t tell if it was theirs or Soris’ heart that was pounding in their ear. As they looked between those standing before the guard wondering who would speak first and what would be said.  
“It was me,” Eavan breaks the choke hold of a silence “I gutted the piece of shit shem and would do it again too.”  
“You expect me to believe one woman did all of that?” The guard stares at her incredulously.  
“Not just her.” Bryony speaks up, feeling Soris go ridged as they step away to stand beside Eavan “I-I helped her.”  
“Two. Two only two women did ¬that.” The guard still seems disbelieving.  
“We are not all so helpless, Captain.” Hahren Valendrian comments.  
“We aint just going to let you rape and murder us.” Eavan states clearly and simply.  
“You save many by coming forward, I don’t envy your fate, but I applaud your courage.” The guard states. “These two will wait in the dungeons until the Arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses!”  
“Captain… a word, if you please.” The until then silent Grey Warden speaks.  
___

It was the first night and they hadn’t gotten terribly far from Denerim with the late start. Eavan lay awake staring at the ceiling of their small shared tent recounting the day’s events… so much had happened. She knew she should be sleeping; Duncan had made it clear enough tomorrow would be another long day. Hopefully with less fighting since she hurt everywhere from her toes to her hair.  
A muffled sob caught her attention from the form next to her. Looking over all she could see of her companion was one ear poking out of the bundle of blanket they had wrapped themselves in.  
“Bry? You okay?” Eavan asks softly.  
“Yeah.” The word squeaked out.  
“are you lyin?”  
“…Yeah.” Followed by a sniffle.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Everything.” Bryony shifts to peek out from their cocoon over to the red headed elf. “just… everything.”  
“Could be worse, yeah? We could be waiting in a dungeon waiting for some dick-skin shem to decide how bad to kill us.” Eavan offers.  
“…instead we’re traveling down to Maker knows what to probably die a different horrible way.” Bryony counters, voice hitching and choking. They sit up using their blanket to wipe the tears from their face and hugging their knee’s to their chest. Eye’s wide and ears twitching to every sound.  
“…Why’d you say something then? You coulda just let me take all the blame like I was planning on.”  
“’Cause it wouldn’t be right. It wasn’t just you who killed them and I’m not…I’m not sorry for what I did. They were bad people.”  
“How come you didn’t out Soris then?”  
“’Cause that aint right either.”  
Eavan looks at them, studying what details she could in the dark. She had seen Bryony cry several times already in just one day, obviously terrified and heartbroken but they had kept going despite it all. She found herself admiring that fact greatly.  
“I miss my puppies.” Bryony states after a long silence.  
“Puppies?”  
“Well… not my puppies but… I took care of them. Back home. I was hoping maybe I’d be able to find a job as a kennel keeper in Denerim as well, it’s what I did back home. Real good at it too.” Sighing heavily with the explanation. “Do you think Grey Wardens can have dogs?”  
“I don’t see why not… we’re in Fereldan after all.” Eavan says with a grin hoping to cheer up her companion.  
“I hope so… things have gotten turned up and sideways and… I just don’t think I could handle not having a dog around on top of it all.” Bryony states exasperatingly pulling a soft laugh from Eavan.  
“We need to sleep, yeah? Tomorrows goin to be long too. Lots of walkin… all the way to the ass end of Fereldan.” Eavan says.  
“yeah…” Bryony says laying down once again and pulling their blanket tight about them. “…thanks.”  
“For what?”  
“askin if I was okay.”  
____

**Author's Note:**

> the third will come. Don't worry.


End file.
